Uninhabited
by Lovewriter19
Summary: One secret is revealed at exactly the wrong time. How will they go on from here? Contains: drunkness and sexual innuendos.


Author's Note: I read an article, where Andrew Marlowe said that Kate's secret would come out a little sooner than Castle's, but both secrets would be out by season's end and it would have bad timing. (Of course, duh!) They have always had bad timing. So, I wanted our girl Kate to have a little fun before the drama begins. We have never really seen her cut loose. She may be a little out of character, but I'm writing this and not Andrew. This is set during season 4, maybe during the two- parter coming up. Not sure if it would fit in there or maybe after.

Disclaimer: These characters are not my own, just borrowed from the great Marlowe.

Rated T for sexual innuendos. Enjoy!

**Uninhabited**

**Chapter 1**

Rick was disappointed when Kate turned down his offer to go to The Old Haunt after closing their case. CIA, SERIOUSLY! I mean how awesome was that! All he wanted to do was go out have a few drinks with the gang and celebrate! Finally a good CIA conspiracy he could really sink his teeth into and yet, Kate turned him down flat. She had plans she said. She was always secretive, so it could be anything. He hoped it wasn't a date. His stomach churned at the thought in the cab on the way home. A weight suddenly pressed down on his chest with the next thought. What if I missed my chance? UHG! He sighed heavily, thinking maybe it was time to stop deluding himself and move on. His thoughts were interrupted by the cab driver, so he paid and slowly walked into building.

"Hey, Pumpkin. How was your day?" Rick managed with a half-hearted smile on his face as he joined his daughter on the couch.

"Oh, pretty uneventful. So did you enjoy your CIA secret conspiracy?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh it was fun, except all my theories were proven wrong." He answered, pouting.

"Well, I guess you can't win 'em all." Alexis said evenly, returning to her book in her lap.

"Yeah, I guess not." Rick said with a distant look in his eyes, thinking of Kate.

* * *

><p>Oh, come on, he thought as his cell phone rang on his nightstand next to his bed. He looked at the clock, 1:30am. He knew it was Kate by the ring tone, so he answered. He would always answer for her.<p>

"I just started to doze off." He said in way of a greeting.

Then he froze. Tried to clear the sleep in his brain. Focus. Kate didn't respond, but he could hear muffled sounds. Music. Yelling, maybe. Kate's voice. It sounded like a struggle.

"Kate?" He called out. No response. His mind immediately went on full alert. He was up pulling on his pants and shoes. Grabbing a shirt and keys, he was out the door in less than 30 seconds.

* * *

><p>He pounded on her door, chest heaving, completely out of breath. He was still listening to the phone and through her door. Music, definitely. Voices. Muffled sounds. His heart was racing while he pounded again. Kate pulled open the door, smiling brightly. His heart stopped as he took in the scene. Kate and Lanie were drunk. He disconnected the call.<p>

"Well, hey Castle! What are you doing here?" Kate slurred her words and stumbled into her living room with a drink in her hand. "Well, don't just stand there, come on in." She drawled.

"Hey, just what the doctor order. A fine chunk of man." Lanie slurred laughing.

"Um, Kate?" Rick asked as he closed the door and walked in behind Kate. "You called me."

"Noooo, I have been having fun with my bestest girl here. I didn't call anyone." Kate slurred, sitting down her glass and wrapped one arm around Lanie's neck for balance as she pulled her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans to check it. "Ooh, I think I butt dialed. Ha. Did you hear that Castle, my butt wanted to talk to you." Kate found that hilarious and laughed out loud. So did Lanie.

He was so relieved all he could do was laugh. One, she wasn't being attacked. Two, her plans were with Lanie and not some other guy. He watched as they swayed together to a slow song that came on the stereo. They were totally wasted.

Kate left Lanie's side and sashayed over to Rick, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his.

"Aahh, I gotta lay down. The room is spinning." Lanie slurred, swaying dizzily. She plopped down on the couch and groaned. They looked at Lanie and then back at each other.

"Wanna dance, handsome?" Kate said seductively. "I'm so glad my butt called you, Castle." She giggled.

Becoming uncomfortable, Rick tried to pull her arms down, but she locked her hands together behind his head. She pressed her body tighter to him and started to rotate her hips into his to the beat of the song. He groaned and tried to fight off his arousal. He ducked out of her grip and put some distance between them. He could hear Lanie snoring softly.

"Kate, stop. You're drunk." He said flatly, trying to regain his composure. She walked slowly toward him stopping in front of him. She ran her fingers down his cheek and placed her other hand on his chest. He held his breath. She grabbed his hands, swayed some more and turned around in front of him. Effectively, wrapping herself into his arms. He chuckled.

"Kate, please." Rick begged, soaking up the feel of her in his arms. "I can't do this". He whispered in her ear.

"Why not? You're here and I'm here. We're both consenting adults." Kate slurred adults, sounding more like odd dults. He smiled, enjoying her advances. He had to get out of here, before he lost hold of the last few strands of his control. It was nice to see her having fun, even it was at his expense. So, he fired back.

Rick whispered into her ear. "Kate, **when** we make love, I want you to be able to remember it the next morning. Your memory hasn't always been reliable." Rick said, emphasizing when. Rick pulled himself away and started for the door, turning around as she spoke.

"My memory has always worked just fine. I know you love me. Isn't that what you said in the cemetery?" Kate asked as she stopped in front of him, anger flaring.

He froze, stunned. She remembered. Correction she has always remembered. She lied, repeatedly for months.

Kate stopped, realizing what she just said. Her mouthed gaped open and her hand flew up to cover it.

He couldn't be here any longer. He needed air. He walked out the door without another word.


End file.
